Good Morning
by PandaPjays
Summary: Rei doesn't like mornings. At all. Dedicated to JuliansGIrl. ReixKai oneshot


Yet another random oneshot... well... actually not that random. I promised my cousin I would do this oneshot for her -ages- ago because she was my 200th reviewer for Innocence (Weird how everything leads back to that- I'm going to be glad when I finish it- I'll be able to think of something else. The freedom!)... Now that I'm over 300 (Thank you all btw) that kind of seems pointless so instead it's just a fic for _JuliansGIrl_.

I hope that you all enjoy it

**Disclaimer:**BAHAHAHA! Me own Beyblades? You are funny people.

* * *

"Rei" Kai poked the neko-jin in the ribs. "Rei. Wake up."

"Nnhrn", was the only reply he received. Rei rolled over and buried his face in his extremely nice squishy pillow.

Kai smirked. He was making good progress- normally it took at least half an hour to get his boyfriend to this stage of awareness. "Reeeeei" He called in a singsong voice.

When he received no reply, Kai picked up a few strands of Rei's hair and began to plait them. As expected, a tan hand snaked its way to Kai's own pale ones and grasped his wrists, stopping Kai's actions.

"Gnrh" Rei told him, gently pulling Kai's hand away from his hair.

Kai grinned. He really _was_ going well today. A lot of people thought that Rei was one of those get-up-at-dawn-to-go-for-a-40km-jog-then-come-back-in-time-to-make-breakfast sort of people. How wrong they were- except for the breakfast part, that is.

Kai wriggled his wrists experimentally- trying to see if he could get out of Rei's hold. At the movement, Rei's grip tightened. "Nrwghrw." He told Kai, still refusing to take his head out of the pillow.

The Russian flopped back down on to his side of the bed. Long and painful experience had taught him to understand Rei's sleep-talk. It should have also taught him not to play with the neko-jin's hair. The last time he had tried it… hadn't worked out that well… Or the time before that… or the time before that one… Or the…

Kai stopped himself in that train of thought- though it was funny to reply the various tantrums Rei had thrown each time Kai had managed to tangle his hair beyond Rei's own skill to repair, he had other things to attend to.

"Rei." He tried again. "Rei. I'm hungry."

"Negeht Nfeyref." Rei grunted, roughly translated 'You sound like Tyson.'

"I so do not." Kai told him. "If I were him I'd have you out of bed and in the kitchen an hour ago. And besides, He doesn't even live in the same _country_ anymore." Kai spoke the truth; after they had officially retired from the sport of Beyblading all of the Bladebreakers had separated to follow their own paths. Kai's path just happed to include Rei.

They had decided by mutual agreement to live in Russia in the mansion that Kai had inherited when his grandfather had 'unfortunately' died in a skiing accident in Switzerland.

"Please wake up, Rei?" Kai asked, trying a new tactic.

This one seemed to be a little bit more successful. Rei turned to face Kai and opened one eye. "Why?" He managed.

Kai stopped himself from doing a happy-dance. Rei's first actual word of the day! "I'm hungry." He told him seriously.

"Go make yourself some cereal then." Rei told him, closing his eye again.

"But I'm not _that_ kind of hungry."

Rei growled in the back of his throat before opening both of his eyes. "So? Make yourself cereal anyway. I'll cook you something better when it's a Godlier hour of the morning."

Kai peeked at the alarm clock flashing the time in large, red, unmistakable numbers. "Rei, it's ten o'clock."

"My point exactly. Try again at midday."

Rei shut both of his eyes again and snuggled down into the covers, smiling happily to himself.

Kai rolled his eyes and poked Rei in the ribs again. "But I'm hungry _now_ I don't want cereal."

"Then cook yourself something." Rei mumbled, already half immersed in dreamland.

"Do you remember last time I cooked?" Kai asked, patiently. "And the time before that one? I think the scorch mark is still on the bench."

"It _is_. I've just put a pot plant on top of it."

"Do you really want the kitchen to become a greenhouse? Because you know that's what's going to happen if you don't get up and make me breakfast."

Rei groaned. Sadly, he did know that what Kai said was true. He was a disaster in the kitchen. "Fine." He said darkly, pushing himself up off the bed and rolling over to land in an undignified heap on the ground.

Kai grinned and hurried to get off the bed.

"Pants… Pants…" Rei muttered to himself, feeling around on the ground for them. "Where the hell are they?" He asked in frustration.

Kai leaned down and scooped them off the ground before throwing them at Rei. The pants flew over the bed and landed squarely on the neko-jin's head. "Thanks" Rei grunted, pulling on the garment.

"Ok. I can do this." Rei whispered to himself as he stood up. "Kitchen. Food. Make." He told himself.

Kai grinned, crossing the room and hugging Rei tightly, his arms encircling Rei's waist. Rei smiled softly, looking down at the tuft of blue hair that he assumed was his boyfriend. When he was in his late teens Rei had received a growth spurt that had sent him towering over his teammates. Kai had not, his head only reached Rei's shoulder height.

"Good Morning." Rei said softly, kissing Kai on the top of his head.

Kai smiled and looked up at Rei. "Morning."

"Food?" Rei asked him.

Kai nodded vigorously, reaching out to grab one of Rei's hands and pulling him forcefully out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Rei grinned and followed Kai without complaint. It was amazing how much Kai had changed over the years. When he had given up his title as team captain of the Bladebreakers it had been like a huge weight of responsibility had been lifted from his shoulders. That, and the demolition of the Abbey, had given Kai a new lease on life. The Russian was free to be himself instead of the cold, emotionless mask he had been forced to show everyone.

"What do you want?" Rei asked when they reached the home of the food.

"Spaghetti jaffles." Kai told him, moving over to sit on a barstool.

Rei stared at him. "You woke me up to cook you _spaghetti jaffles_?"

Kai nodded. "Yep!" he said happily. Lately, he had become addicted to the goodness that was spaghetti jaffles. He couldn't get enough of them.

"A three-year-old can make them."

"But you can make them so much better. Also, you're cute when you cook."

Rei glared at the Russian before opening up a cupboard to find the jaffle-maker. "You irritate me sometimes, did you know that?"

"Of course I do! You love me anyway though."

Rei grunted in assent, looking through their pantry for a tin of Heinz spaghetti. It was the only sort of canned spaghetti that Kai would eat.

When he had found the can he looked up to see bread and butter already on the bench and an expectant Kai watching him. Rei sighed and plugged in the jaffle maker before setting about the task of buttering the bread. He placed the bread, butter on the outside, on the hot metal of the appliance before opening the spaghetti and pouring it over the bread. He finished up by putting the second slice of bread on top and shutting the maker.

"There. Happy? Why couldn't you do that?" Rei asked, leaning on the bench.

"Because I'm lazy?" Kai ventured, grinning.

Rei grumbled under his breath. "Damn right." He muttered.

Kai wrinkled up his nose. "You're not meant to agree with me, you know."

"Oh, sorry, NO! You're one of the most active people I know!" Rei said sarcastically, lowering himself further on the bench, testing to see if he could fall back asleep while standing up. It wasn't going too well at the moment.

Kai sniffed. "You don't have to be snippy." He told the neko-jin primly.

"You don't have to be so childish but you don't see me complaining, do you?" Rei asked, his eyelids becoming heavy.

Kai grinned. "You're so funny when you're tired." He told his boyfriend.

"Yes. _Funny_. That's definitely the word _I'd_ use. Rei said grumpily. He looked down at the jaffle maker and saw that Kai's food was ready.

He opened up the lid of the appliance an extracted the spaghetti jaffle before placing it on a plate and sliding it across the bench to stop in front of Kai. "There. Happy?" He asked.

Kai nodded raptly, looking down at his plat in awe of the spaghetti jaffle goodness on it.

Rei pulled the plug of the maker out of the wall and pushed it out of the way. He'd con Kai into cleaning it later. For now he had to do something very important. "I'm going back to bed." He told Kai.

Kai nodded absently, still staring at the jaffle. "Sweet dreams, love." He told Rei without looking up.

Rei smiled and leaned over the bench to kiss Kai's forehead. "I'm sorry for being grumpy." He said quietly.

Kai grinned and looked up, away from his food. "It's morning, you're entitled."

Rei leaned in once again, this time to capture Kai's lips in a chaste kiss.

Rei pulled back, only pausing to lick the tip of Kai's nose playfully. "Damn right I am." He told him with a smirk.

Kai looked once again at his breakfast. "Do you want any?" He asked.

"I think I mentioned before that I was going back to bed."

"Then go back to bed. You're giving me the impression that you want to stay here and make out with me."

"Is that a complaint I sense?"

"Hell no. I just want to know which you're doing."

"Can't I do both?" Rei asked, looking at Kai with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"What? Stay here _and_ go back to bed? That's a physical impossibility. You can't be in two places at once, Rei."

Rei pouted. "You're such a quitter. I'm sure there has to be a way." Without Kai noticing he began sidling around the bench. _Say it. _He urged, _you know you want to say it._ He had almost made it around the bench when Kai snorted derisively.

"Yeah, when pigs fly."

"LOOK! KAI! IT'S A FLYING PIG!" Rei yelled pointing over the Russian's shoulder.

Without thinking, Kai turned around to look where Rei was pointing.

Rei took his opportunity and made a flying leap for Kai, tackling the Russian off his chair and into flight.

Rei managed to roll over in midair so he was the one to hit the ground at full impact, not Kai. He ignored the burst of pain in his right shoulder as he laughed at Kai. "You always fall for that one!"

Kai scowled. Sadly, Rei was right. He always looked before thinking about what he was looking for. "What was the point of that anyway?" He asked.

Rei grinned. His shoulder… and pretty much any other movable body part of his felt like they were on fire. But it was all worth it. Mostly to see the look on Kai's face in their brief moment of flight. It had been a true Kodak moment.

"To prove you wrong." Rei answered, rolling over so that he lay almost fully on top of Kai.

"How so?" The Russian asked, a frown of confusion on his features.

"You said I couldn't stay here and go back to bed." Rei reminded him.

"You can't"

"Of course I can." Rei slid himself down Kai's body until he could rest his head on the bluenette's shoulder. He did so and sighed in satisfaction, closing his eyes. "I think you have to be the comfiest bed I've ever slept on." He snuggled into Kai's shoulder and sighed contentedly, already feeling the bliss of sleep trying to reclaim him.

"You're annoying sometimes, did you know that?" Kai asked mildly, bring his hand up to play with Rei's hair.

"Nnrgh tdfe gffh" Rei replied, half asleep.

"What do you mean by 'not half as annoying as you?'"

"Nmmm." Rei trailed off, it was too hard to try and keep any sort of conversation going.

Kai sighed. He may have been good at translating Rei's sleep talk but he wasn't _that_ good.

A tantalising smell reached his nose as he lay there, unable to move. _The spaghetti jaffle!_ He remembered longingly. If he craned his neck he could _just_ see it.

Kai looked down at the sleeping neko-jin. _Decisions decisions._ He thought absently. He could either let Rei sleep or he could get his jaffle.

…Actually… it wasn't that much of a decision. Kai pushed Rei off him, ignoring his groan of protest, and stood up. He reached over to his jaffle and picked it up, taking the first blissful bite reverently.

When he had swallowed that a grunt made him look down at the ground. Rei glared at him from his position on the floor. Kai grinned and shrugged. "Sorry, it was you or the jaffle."

"I'm so glad to see you have your priorities straight." Rei grumbled, pushing himself up to stand unsteadily on his feet. He began staggering toward the bedroom muttering incoherently under his breath.

Kai watched him go with a small smile on his face. "Love you too!" He called after his lover. When he received no reply Kai shrugged and took a bite of his jaffle. _So worth it_. He decided, revelling in the taste. _So very worth it_.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
